Operation: First Kiss
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: My take on how the future episode "Casting a Bad Light" is gonna go. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

As Oscar walked through the elevator doors of MadStyle, he was greeted by the strange noise of somebody snoring. It didn't take long for him to find the source; Lulu, her cheek turned on her hands, sleeping soundly. He strolled to her desk. "Lulu." He said with a warm smile. The girl gave no response of waking. Oscar gently grasped her elbow and shook it. "Lulu." Lulu moaned and shook her head slightly, but stayed asleep. "LULU!" The female jumped – as did many things on her desk – awake. She took a moment to realize where she was.

"Oh, hey Oscar. Good…" Lulu gave a confused pout and looked at her 'PUPPY-KINS HELLO KITTY' watch. "Morning." Her arm – and her face – fell.

Oscar laughed, turning and settling into his chair.

"I must've fallen asleep after my date with Ryan."

"Say what's date with who?!" The receptionist questioned with bug-eyes. Lulu, realizing what she just said, let her mouth drop and returned Oscar's gaze with her own bug eyes.

"Uh…ummm…nothing. I didn't say anything." Lulu lied. "I also didn't say how I wish Ryan would kiss me already." Lulu's hands jumped up and covered her mouth.

Oscar stood. "Break room. Lemon squares. Us. Talk."

"Oscar…"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright." Lulu stood, giving a snobby look back at Oscar as she walked into the break room. "No need to snap."

The adult and teenager sat at the small table, Lulu refusing to look at Oscar. "So…how long have you guys been dating?"

Lulu fidgeted under Oscar's gaze. "Since Dakota?"

Oscar, drinking his coffee, gave a spittake. "That was almost 6 months!"

Lulu smiled wistfully. "Yeah."

"How'd you keep a secret that long? At the retreat, you said Mr. Madigan's secret was driving you crazy."

"Everytime I felt like I would explode, I sent a text to True and then I delete it. In my head, I believe that I told her." Lulu fiddled with the pastry in her hand.

"Wow. So…about the whole…kiss thing."

Lulu's head jumped up and then her chin to her chest. "Well…we haven't kissed yet."

"Huh." This caught Lulu's attention. Oscar stared at nothing in particular as he thought. "Looks to me that you need to show Ryan that you're ready to take that plunge."

"Yeah." Lulu gave a thoughtful smile. "And I know just how to do it." Lulu stood, giving Oscar a small hug. "Thanks Oscar." She left the room, but quickly poked her head in. "Hey Oscar," The receptionist looked up. "This can stay a secret, right?"

Oscar gave a warm smile, making the 'throw-away-the-key' motion. Lulu smiled back and left to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

True entered her office, a beautiful bouquet in her hands. She saw Ryan in his usual slouching spot by her design table and smiled even brighter. "Hey Ryan!"

Ryan jumped and dropped his feet off the design table, walking over to her computer and leaning over the monitor. "Who's the flowers from?"

"Oscar says their from the magazine for apologizing for Amanda this morning. Their beautiful, aren't they?" True blushed, fluffing the lilacs and daisies in their vase.

"Did I hear somebody say they got flowers for _my_ interview?" Amanda poked her head in, striding to True's desk at superhuman speed. True said nothing, only huffed and almost chopped the head off a tulip.

"That's funny. I thought it was True's interview that _you_ screwed up." Ryan said, sniffing at the flowers.

Amanda looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you haven't hit on me in quite a long time." She looked him up and down as he looked at her with fear. "What's up?"

"Up? Why would anything be up? Nothing's up. Why would anything be up?" He laughed nervously before obviously indulging in the flowers.

"Don't pick on him just because he's right, Amanda." True short of snapped, not bothering with her friend's strange behavior. She smiled again and grabbed the flowers. "I'll go get these guys some water." And she left the room, purposely bumping elbows with Amanda.

Amanda sneered at the girl before she looked back at Ryan. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with me." Ryan smiled crooked, hands slowly clenching away the paint of True's desk.

"Uh-huh, then why are you sweating like a pig?"

Glass shattered and the two hurried over to the break-room. True was frozen, her vase and flowers shattered at her feet and arms locked as if she was holding a box.

In front of her, Ryan, and Amanda, Lulu was pressed against Jimmy with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Both looked at True with shock before jumping apart in guilt.

"LU!" Ryan screeched, pushing past True.

"Ryan...I..." The speech she had thought up flew from Lulu's mind as she looked at his hurt filled eyes.

"How could you do this to me?!" Ryan snapped, grabbing her arms roughly.

Lulu's mouth bobbed like a goldfish in the air, nothing coming out but inaudible sounds.

Ryan's hurt turned to glaring and he shoved her at Jimmy, who caught her only so she wouldn't stumble, letting her go rightly after. "I'm outta here." He murmured, shoving past True and Amanda to the elevator.

"Ryan!" Lulu yelled, trying to stop him. But the elevator doors had already closed. She leaned against the threshold of the break-room.

True looked from her best friend to Jimmy, as did said boy. Finding he had nothing to say, Jimmy hurried out back to the mail-room.

Amanda chuckled in her little way. "Well, I guess this day went splendid." She laughed and walked back to her office.

Lulu and True exchanged a look before Lulu slid down to the floor and held her head in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu's feet never felt heavier as she finally escaped from explaining to True just _why_ she had be 'sucking some hot guy's - umm...forget I said that, Jimmy. No prob, Tru - face" Although, as she became literally FROZEN in the lobby, she wished True could've asked a few more questions.

There was Ryan, sitting on True's desk, fiddling with the remote for the snack bar. Not pressing it at all - a tell-tale sign that he was upset.

"So...what're you gonna do?" Oscar's voice made her jump and look at him, with his smug look and all.

"Man, word gets 'round fast."

"No, Amanda was singing it all through my coffee break." Oscar rested his chin on his fingers. "And what part of your plan actually made sense?"

Lulu bit her lip and stared off into space, suddenly a sappy smile on her face. "The part where Ryan would get really jealous, swooped me from Jimmy's arms, said 'You're not doing it right' and gave me a deep, passionate, french kiss." Lulu spun on her toes, wrapping her arms around herself in a very 'Broadway-style' way.

Oscar couldn't help but let a smile hit him. "While that does sound like something Ryan _might_ do, you have to remember that you and Ryan are _dating_ - " With the stress on the word, Lulu cringed, "and what you did does still count as cheating in some people's books and those people will still be very mad." Oscar took a glance in Ryan's direction. "And apparently, your little explanation to me has made him even more mad."

Lulu stopped in her romantic day-dreaming long enough to look back at Ryan's figure, who was mimic-mouthing to the remote, turning it this way and that. "Oh boy." She squared her shoulders, walking confidently into True's office.

Yea, right. That all flew as soon as she stepped on the threshold.

Lulu opened her mouth to gain Ryan's attention and a silent squeak came out instead. She could feel her arms shaking and leaned against the door-frame. She breathed, taking that shaking arm and knocking her fist against the metal.

Ryan met her eyes. Good sign.

He scoffed and went back to the remote. Bad sign.

Lulu whined and trudged into the office, flopping on the couch and hugging a red heart-shaped pillow to her chest - how convenient - and looked at Ryan. "Ry, I can explain what happened in there."

"Oh, just forget. Just...go back to your...new...boyfriend." Ryan's lower lip pushed itself out more and more with every word he said, ending in a cute, little pout.

Lulu huffed once more and stood, the pillow still hugged to her chest. "Ryan, you know I don't like anybody other than you. I just kissed Jimmy 'cause..." At this, she sat on True's desk, looking down at the fluff of the pillow. "well...you wouldn't kiss me..."

"THAT'S WHY?!" Ryan shot up, True's remote long forgotten. "Why didn't you just say something? I thought you wanted to take things slow!"

Lulu jumped off the desk, staring up at him with bright eyes. "We've been dating for six months! That's slow enough for a kiss!"

Without warning, Ryan grabbed Lulu's shoulders and kissed her.

Lulu let the pillow drop and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, smiling into the kiss.

One thought went through her mind; Operation: First Kiss = SUCCESS!


End file.
